This invention relates to a mobile crusher unit for clearing rough terrain, preparing road formworks and roadbeds, operating open-work mines, and the like.
As is known, shrubby and rough terrains in general are currently cleared by means of special machines in the form of two-wheeled trailers having a horizontal rotor lying cross-wise to the machine direction of movement and having radially mounted tool sets for earth processing.
More specifically, in such conventional design machines (which may be likened to rotary hoes), the wheel axle is mounted at a fixed position relatively to the machine frame, and the rotor, which is located ahead of the axle in the direction of movement, comprises a shaft provided with radially extending knife sets.
Such prior machines, therefore, do not lend themselves for clearing rough terrain where large blocks or boulders are encountered at the surface or directly under it. These machines have, in fact, a limited digging depth capability and can only be operated over terrains of moderate roughness.
Indeed, the digging depth may be varied within small limits by raising and lowering the machine drawbar; however, this results in a machine unbalance and obvious adverse consequences.
A further disadvantage of prior machines is that the rotary tools, when striking boulders or other obstructions, tend to drive them deeper into the ground instead of crushing them.